Summertrain
by deathpandicorns
Summary: Whenever Juvia Lockser has to spend the entire summer with her cousin, Jellal, she doesn't know what's coming. She meets a huge groups of friends, and may or may not fall in love him. Although she becomes best friends with Cana Alberona. Some Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, and Cake.
1. Chapter 1

Juvia's POV

My face laid down on the glass window of the train I was currently on. I was forced to spend the summer with my 25 year-old cousin, Jellal, or Mystogen. He was already married to a red-head named Erza Scarlet. She was then also my cousin.

The train slowly went to a halt. "Magnolia Station," the conductor said in a rough voice. I quickly grab my things and get off of the awful train. I scope out the crowd, hoping to see Jellal or his wife. Instead, I have to haul my things down my street before getting to their house. It was awfully hot, and I decided to wear a heavy sweatshirt.

Then halfway down the street, Jellal comes driving down the street. "So sorry Juvia, I was late!" he shouted.

"Don't worry about it. It's just one mistake out of billions soon to come," I say to reassure him. I climb into the car, panting. "I wish it was raining." I huff as I wipe sweat off of my forehead.

"You did always love the rain." Jellal sighed and gave me a bottle of water. I drank it quickly.

"Thanks, Jellal," I say re-energized.

We pull up in his driveway with a red-head on the patio. She was sipping a glass of pink lemonade. "You guys are back!" she exclaims. "I'm Erza."

Erza helps me haul my things to my room, which was upstairs. "This is your room," Erza says as she places down my things. It was huge, with steps to a platform where a bed was and mirrors on every wall.

"It's huge!" I say.

"It used to be my dance room whenever I danced. Now it's yours for the summer!" she exclaims. "Get comfortable and you can come with me to pick up Candaze from daycare."

"Who's Candaze?" I ask.

"Our daughter, your cousin."

"Oh. I never knew you guys had children," I say confused. Erza gives a concerned look.

"Jellal didn't tell you?" she asks. I shake my head.

"He was supposed to..." she sighed. Erza walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

I took a shower to feel refreshed and get the sweat out of my hair. The shower felt so warm on my naked body. I didn't want to get out.

After my shower, I put on a dark blue tank top with a lighter blue see-through sweater and cut-off jean shorts. "Juvia, there are some people at the door!" Jellal yells throughout the house. How could there be someone at the door for me? I don't know anyone in this town. I put my hair in a bun and run downstairs.

Two teenagers stand at the doorway, one with pink hair, and one with blackish-purplish hair. "Juvia-chan is here," I say, touching my cousin's shoulder.

"This is Natsu." He motioned to the pink one. "This is Gray." He motioned to the dark-haired boy.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out around the neighborhood," Natsu said with confidence.

"Uh...sure. Let me get my flip-flops and phone," I say as I run upstairs. 'OMG GRAY IS HOT' I think to myself. I slide my flip-flops on and grab my phone.

"That was quick," Gray exclaims with a chuckle. We start to head to the door.

"Be back no later than seven!" Jellal yells as he shuts the door.

The three of us start walking on a pathway to a groups of friends.

The group consists of two boys and three girls. "So you must be Juvia," a boy says as he kneels on one knee and holds my right hand with both of his.

"Cut it out, Loke!" the other boy yells. Loke had spiky orange hair that reminded me of a lion's mane and wired black glasses. The other boy had a bunch of piercings all over his face and long black hair.

"Let me introduce us," a short girl with shoulder-length blue hair (like me :3) with a bandanna tied through it says. "I'm Levy Mcgarden." She wore a yellow sundress and sandals. "Piercing boy over there is Gajeel Redfox. Lover boy is Loke. The blonde is Lucy Heartfillia." There was a blonde standing close to Natsu wearing a blue and white tank top with a skirt. "And last but not least, the brunette is Cana Alberona."

"Wassup," she said. Cana was the only one who responded after her name. She wore a bikini with an unbuttoned Hawaiian luau skirt and jean shorts. I liked her style. "There's a park on the way to my house. You guys want to play humans vs. zombies there?" she asked as we all agreed.

"What's humans vs. zombies?" I ask confused.

"You'll see," she says as we head to her house.

Ok. This is going to be a crazy summer.

* * *

It took me a week to write this, so please treasure it. I don't know when the next chapter will be, but it will be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

We reach Cana's house. "Everybody wait outside while I get the bandannas and socks. Juvia, come with me," Cana states as I follow her inside.

Her house was beautiful, full of flowers and paintings. "Cana? You're home so soon?" a deep voice came from the kitchen.

"Yea dad, just not for long. Getting ready to play humans vs. zombies. My friend Juvia is going to help me!" she shouted to the other room.

"Ok!"

"Your dad seems nice," I say without thinking.

"He is nice. I'm glad he's my dad." Cana sighed as she opened one of her drawers. It was full of bandannas and socks full of flour. "What color do you want?" she asks me.

"Baby blue please," I answer. She gave me two baby blue flour socks and a bandanna. Cana put the rest in a shoe box. We started to leave when Cana suddenly stopped.

"I'm leaving without a hug." She sighed and ran to the kitchen. When I walked in, she was hugging her father compassionately. I couldn't help but smile. "Okay, dad I'm going to the park for humans vs. zombies."

"Okay sweetheart." He smiled.

Then we left. Everyone was sitting on the hot concrete outside waiting. Cana started passing out the colors. Gajeel got black, Loke got orange, Levy got purple, Lucy got pink, Natsu got red, and Gray got dark blue. Cana saved the yellow for herself.

"Cana, can you explain the game once we get there? It's been so long since I've played." Lucy shrugged.

"I was going to anyway. Remember, we have a newbie," Cana says, taking the lead.

The park was huge, including three playgrounds, a parking lot, a tree house, and a tennis court. We stand in the middle of the field.

"Everyone tie your bandanna on your wrist. It indicates you're human. If you die, tie it around your head. I gave Levy a different color than the one she is wearing on purpose. The object of the game is to not get tagged. Spawn is in the bathrooms. If you die, go to the spawn for two minutes, then you can attack. Zombies don't get socks, and you kill a zombie with a sock. Now who wants to be zombie first?" Cana explains and asks. Gajeel raises his hand. "Okay. Gajeel will have to wait at the bathrooms for four minutes. GO!" Cana blows her whistle, and we bolt.

I subconsciously follow Levy, as she seems she would have more strategy. Levy climbed up a ladder of a fort and I followed. "Juvia! I didn't even notice you were behind me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm quiet, like water."

"Looks like Gajeel's on the move." Levy sighs. I could see her blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" I ask. She starts to look embarrassed.

"No reason. Looks like Gajeel has set his sights on our fort. Be prepared." Levy commands as I take guard of the ladder. Levy took guard behind me.

"Ksk, ksk, ksk."

"Uh...Levy what's that noise?" I ask as I turn around. He lightly touches Levy's back. She turns around, surprised.

"Out," he says.

"Juvia, run." I jump to the ground and take for the field. Gajeel's running after me. I'm terrified for my life, but don't know why. It's just a game. Then, I trip onto the playground, left to lay there like bait.

"Out," another voice says as Gajeel unfortunately walks to the spawn. An orange wrist helps me up.

"Thanks Loke," I say, brushing off the wood chips.

"I'm going to guess Levy is dead." He sighs as we get on top of the monkey bars.

"What happens of we fall?" I ask dangling my legs in the air.

"We fall," he mumbles. Loke starts to climb down. "Levy is near. We have to move." He grabs my hand as I jump down.

"Where to?" I ask.

"We find Gray or Cana," he answers. Loke's fluffy hair sways in the wind. After walking for a few minutes, we found neither, but did find a very pissed off Natsu.

"Lisanna what are you even doing here! You didn't want to be our friend anymore and left. You went to boarding school and became a total bitch!" Natsu yelled.

"You think I left because of everyone else? I left because of you! You ugly-ass-piece-of-shit!" she yelled back.

"Lisanna. Just leave." Loke stepped in.

"Um, this is an A-B convo, so why don't you C your way out of it," she sassed back.

"Don't talk to my friends like that!" I step in. Her mischievous smile faded away.

"Is this my replacement? You've replaced me that fast?!" she shouted, obviously offended.

"Juvia moved in today actually. And no one could replace a two-timing bitch like you. That spot has been burned for good," Natsu fought back.

"Lisanna, leave," Loke commands.

"Psh. Whatever. Burn in hell," she says and walks away. Everyone has surrounded us. All with their bandannas on their heads.

"I can't believe you dated her." Gray sighs. I was surprised. I could never see Natsu dating a girl like her.

"Um...Loke..." I start to stammer.

"What god dammit!" he yells.

"They're all infected!" I shout as I start to run. I hold my socks tight, ready to fire. Gray started to catch up to me. I throw one and hit him square in the face. "Sorry!" I shout. He throws the sock back. Then he unwillingly walks back to the spawn. Gray was currently shirtless. He also wore black jeans.

Someone slams their hand on my back. I turn around. It was Lucy.

"Out!" she yells, thust the game was over. Cana pats me on the back.

"You were pretty good for a newbie," she says. I chuckle at my accomplishment. The sun starts to set, and Gray started to walk me home.

"Hey, why are you walking me home?" I ask.

"I live on your street." He shrugs. Omg, the hottest boy ever lives on my street! Eeek!


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, what happened with Lisanna and Natsu?" I ask Gray.

"Last summer, Lisanna moved in. She started hanging out with us, and eventually her and Natsu had started dating. Then it was time for school, and she went to the prestigious boarding school in the country. Natsu didn't want a long-distance relationship, and called it off. She left the group, and was told to never talk to any of us again," he explained.

"Oh." I shrugged. "Here's my house. Cya later." I run to the door. Erza opened it as she was about to pick up Candaze.

"Right on time. Let's go," she commands as I follow. To be honest, Erza was a bit scary. She had a very deep voice. She sounded like she was ready to fight any day.

The drive was long and quiet. I had my headphones on, listening to alternative music. Then Erza spoke up.

"So, have you liked it here?" she asked.

"Yeah, the people here are nice," I answer.

"Like who?" she asks curiously. I give her a "WTF" look.

"Loke seems nice. So does Cana, and Gray," I respond, accidentally putting an emphasis on "Gray."

"Why did you say Gray like that? Do you have a crush?" Erza asks raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Maybe a little," I say shyly, putting my headphones back on. Ahh...Imagine Dragons is in my head now. Next thing I know, we park into a daycare parking lot.

"Okay, you wait in the car while I get Candaze," Erza states as she gets out of the car. Finally, I was alone. Then an unknown number texts me.

"Hey," it sent.

"Who are you? How did you get my number?" I send back.

"It's Gray," it answers. How did he get my number? Like I don't mind having him having it, but how?

"Prove it," I spit back. He sends a picture of him and a boy with white hair that looks a few years older than us.

"That's my older brother, Lyon." Oh. It really was him.

"LOL. Sorry, just taking precautions. Wrud?" I send him back.

"Watching Dora with my sister, Ultear. She's four."

"Cool. I'm waiting in the car for my cousin to come back with my younger cousin," I message.

"Who's your cousin?" he asks.

"Erza. Why?" I send back. "Erza? Are you not afraid?!" he exclaims. I couldn't help but giggle. Was he really scared of my cousin?

"No, why?" I ask.

"No reason. I gtg. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" he sent before ending the conversation. I grinned and slid in my chair. Erza came walking out of the daycare holding a red-head three-year-old. The three-year-old was fast asleep. Erza fastened her in the backseat, which had a booster seat. Then she slid into her chair and turned on the car.

"So that's Candaze? She's adorable!" I whisper, trying not to be loud.

"Yeah, she's a keeper." Erza smiled.

The drive home was quiet. And to be honest, I fell asleep in the car. Also, I had the craziest dream. More like nightmare.

_Dream _

It was a party after graduation. Levy, Loke, Gajeel, Cana, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were there. Gray raised up his glass.

"To graduation," he shouts, his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "And to our relationship!" Lucy screams, her and Gray leaning into a kiss.

Then the worst was that we were all high, passing the Bud around, laughing our heads off.

"To graduation," Natsu said drunkenly, as if he drank drank too much champagne and smoked too much pot. He stumbled to the floor. Everyone started laughing, and Natsu joined in too. Cana started drinking straight from the bottle, not even taking a breath. Levy and Gajeel were putting smoke in each other's mouth. And Loke was lighting a cigarette. Gray and Lucy were still kissing up a storm.

_End of dream _

I wake up panting. Erza must have moved me to my bed, because that's where I was. I take a glance at my phone. It's 3:44 A.M. There are many texts from different numbers. I didn't care, because that dream kept lingering in my mind. Lucy's my love rival. I grabbed my phone, only to see a conversation was continuing to happen.

"Who's this?" I send.

"It's Cana and Loke, Juvia," one of the numbers sends back. Oh. It was my friends. Ok then. I quickly add them as contacts.

"Okay...What are you all doing up this early?" I ask.

"We never sleep," Loke replied.

"Well we do sleep, but not that much," Cana added to Loke's response.

"That's cool," I send.

"Yeah it is," Cana sends.

* * *

Eleven o'clock finally rolled in and I went to meet Cana and Natsu under the big tree we were at yesterday. "So what do you want to do today?" I ask. Natsu gives me a small smirk.

**Sorry I haven't updated in weeks! I've been really busy. The next chapter is going to include a ship, not going to tell which one. **


End file.
